


we are dreamers dreaming realities

by thetommo_way



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommo_way/pseuds/thetommo_way
Summary: “Smell him,” Niall says and he gets up, going away before Harry loses his shit and starts growling at him in front of the crowd.Harry goes to his mate's neck and takes a big whiff of Louis before his pupils dilate hugely. “I didn’t even smell it. I'm so sorry,” Harry says into Louis’ ear quieter this time and Louis shakes his head.“It’s fine, I’m fine, we have a show to finish,” Louis says and as he gets up not without stumbling a little though but he’s pulled back down by his mate’s strong grip on his arm anyways.orLouis goes into heat two days before he's supposed to since they have a break scheduled.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	we are dreamers dreaming realities

**Author's Note:**

> this is me posting my first fic! i thought i'd take a leap :)

“You can’t go to bed, without a cup of tea, maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep,” Louis takes a short breath before he runs to sit next to zayn and continues his verse in little things. “And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me,” as Louis finishes his verse for the song, he smiles to a girl who blew a kiss to him and he laughs at how she screams. He looks over at his mate and he watches Harry sing the next verse and he loves how Harry’s eyes are boring into his own, like he’s searching for something in Louis’ heart. As Harry finishes his verse, they share fond little ‘subtle’ stares to each other for the rest of the song, and Harry mouths a brave ‘I love you’ to Louis and Louis returns it actually subtly this time. 

It was when Louis missed the first line of the chorus in one thing that he started feeling a little dizzy and hotter than usual. Of course he was always sweating when he was on stage just like everyone else in the band, but this was a different kind of hot, it just overwhelmed his whole body. He didn’t start singing until Niall came over and nudged him in the ribs but even then his words came out soft and shaky and that’s when he feels his Alpha’s eyes lock onto him. After his shaky vocals, Liam comes up to him and he sees Harry out of the corner of his eye, crush his water bottle that was in his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Liam takes out Louis’ ear plug and he speaks so his friend can hear him clearly. 

“Just a bit dizzy and hot, ‘m fine,” Louis says and he skips over to Zayn and sings his next verse. 

Another wave of heat and dizziness hit him when he was in the middle of his verse in you and I. This time Harry was standing next to him at his own mic stand and Louis’ knees gave out on him as he took a whiff of his alpha. He didn’t quite fall to the ground thanks to Zayn seeing and catching him mid-chorus and he then looked at Harry again and as he was singing, he tilted his head towards the seat near the back of the stage and Louis went and sat down and Niall joined him this time and he took out his and Louis’ earpieces. 

“What’s going on with you?” Niall yells into Louis’ ear and Louis shivers at how sensitive his ears were and he got another wave of heat and dizziness through him and instead of falling on the ground this time, he leaned over to Niall and almost collapsed on his friend. 

“I think my heat is early,” Louis says and he takes another glance to Harry who is now jogging over and taking out his earpiece. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Harry yells into Louis’ ear as well and he almost collapses onto Niall again. 

“Smell him,” Niall says and he gets up, going away before Harry loses his shit and starts growling at him in front of the crowd. 

Harry goes to his mate's neck and takes a big whiff of Louis before his pupils dilate hugely. “I didn’t even smell it. I'm so sorry,” Harry says into Louis’ ear quieter this time and Louis shakes his head. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine, we have a show to finish,” Louis says and as he gets up not without stumbling a little though but he’s pulled back down by his mate’s strong grip on his arm anyways. 

“You’re not fine, you’re going into heat Louis,” Harry growls and that makes Liam turn around from where he is next to Niall while Zayn is talking to the crowd. 

“Harry let go, I’m fine,” Louis shrugs off Harry and he skips over to Zayn and listens to his words before joining in on the conversation he’s having with the crowd. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Liam asks as he goes over to Harry.

“He’s going into heat,” Harry grits through his teeth, “don’t touch him or go near him, please,” Harry begs although his tone is not too soft. 

“Yeah I get it,” Liam says and he gives Harry a pat on the back before the music for story of my life starts. 

When it’s time for Louis’ solo again, Zayn taps him on the shoulder a couple of seconds before just to make sure he’s paying attention and he lifts his head from where he was looking at the ground and he takes a shaky breath before he starts his verse, “And I’ll be gone, gone tonight. The fire beneath my feet is burning bright.” Louis gets another wave of dizziness and he falls backwards this time but Zayn is there to help already and he hears him finishing off the verse for him. 

“Go sit down, just two more songs yeah?” Zayn says to Louis and he gives him a reassuring smile before he lets Louis go and he just makes it to the bench before he almost collapses again. His vision starts to go slightly blurry and he’s so hot in these tight jeans and he feels something being placed in his hand and he looks down and sees a bottle of water and then he looks up more and sees Harry walking away and mouthing ‘drink it’ so Louis uncps the bottle and takes two or three big gulps before he coughs a little and spills some on his jeans. Everything is so loud. Louis thinks in his mind even though his earpieces are as far in as they can be. He usually has no issue with noise but he feels like it’s drilling into his brain right now. 

“Your verse next Louis,” He hears in his left ear and he can’t tell if it’s Harry or Liam but he stands up and goes to the front of the stage where everyone is and he hears little white lies behind all the noise of screaming fans so he tries the best he can. “Your hands touching me, they’re touching me,” That’s all Louis gets out before he feels his knees give out again and he tries to get to the bench but someone catches him and supports him there.

Everything is so hazy. So loud. Alpha. Want my Alpha. 

Louis’ thoughts repeat in his mind over and over again so fast that it hurts his head. In the next couple of seconds before their last song, he hears a big group of girls at the front yelling, “stay strong Louis!” and all he can do is crack a smile before he opens his eyes and he sees all the bright lights and the heat comes back this time. The heat in the pit of his stomach and the heat all over his body making him weak. Louis starts feeling himself get hard and it’s so uncomfortable in these fucking tight jeans and he whines and whines and whines to himself, not getting what he wants.

He didn’t know how much time had gone by when he was being forcefully dragged by two people off of the stage and he can’t see much. His vision is giving out on him slowly, and he feels himself get into a room that is much quieter and he feels his earpieces being taken out and he closes his eyes, trying to not let tears slip from the pain he’s in. 

“Louis stay awake for me, don’t go to sleep babe, keep your eyes open,” He hears his Alpha’s familiar voice and he whines and leans into Harry’s touch. Louis opens his eyes and he sees Harry but everything is hazy and foggy, he can only just make out Zayn’s figure who is on the other side of him.

“We have to finish the show,” Louis barely gets out before he tries standing up on his own but his knees give out again and he feels Zayn and Harry catch him. 

“We finished five minutes ago Lou,” Harry says quietly and Louis looks to his alpha and he whines again, annoyed at himself that he didn’t help out in the last song. He feels himself being picked up by Harry and he clings onto his Alpha and he feels Harry sit down as well and he leans into Harry’s body. “Everyone’s getting their things we’ll be at the hotel soon, okay? Just hold on a bit more for me,” He melts when he hears Harry’s soft words and he takes a big whiff of his alpha before he whines louder this time, catching the attention of a staff member who is an alpha and he hears Harry growl towards them.

“Don’t wanna wait, want your knot Harry, need your knot Harry,” Louis sobs as he buries his head into his alpha’s neck and he breathes in deep breaths of his alpha’s pheromones, calming him down but making him want to cry at the same time because he can’t have his alpha now. Louis feels himself start to thicken up even more in his jeans and he starts grinding on to Harry, making himself moan. 

“I can’t Lou,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and he grabs Louis’ hips, grabbing the boys limp body and his nose goes straight to Louis’ neck, sniffing around his mating mark to get the strongest scent he can and he feels Louis relax slightly when he finds the right spot. 

“We’re ready and Paul has us a cab already waiting at the front,” Liam says and Louis groans. 

Louis gets his hands to the hem of his singlet and he tries taking it off but Harry’s grip stops him and instead he feels a jacket being slipped onto him and the zip being pulled up as well as the hood. “Too hot,” Louis whines and he tries taking off the jacket but Harry stops him again.

“Babe you smell like you want it up the arse, there’s paps outside, you’re wearing the hoodie,” Harry growls loudly and that makes Louis whimper, scared slightly of his tone. As Harry gets up and makes Louis stand up, he feels himself being passed onto Zayn and he helps him walk to the door. He feels relieved when he feels the fresh air of the night but he cringes when he sees the flashing lights and loud voices. He can feel himself being pulled into the back of a car and he opens his eyes again, going to Harry immediately and taking a place on his lap again. 

“Five minutes Lou, not long, just keep your eyes open, don’t go under,” Harry whispers into Louis' ear and Louis opens his eyes again and he looks Harry in the eyes and he arches his back, showing off his arse for Harry. “Stop it Louis,” Harry’s tone was rough and protective but Louis whines nevertheless and again when he feels Harry’s hand straighten his back out. Harry keeps his hand on Louis’ bum and he feels Louis’ slick starting to soak through his jeans and it takes every ounce of control in his body to not strip Louis down, bend him over and fuck into him right now. 

“Why won’t you knot me? I’m so, so wet Harry, so wet,” Louis whines and right now he genuinely can’t think of a reason why Harry won’t pound into him and knot him right now. Louis closes his eyes and he sobs into Harry’s chest like a pup.

“We’re really close, Louis, not even a minute, eyes open, let me see your pretty eyes baby,” Harry says and he tilts up Louis’ chin and looks into Louis’ eyes that are barely open. Harry gives his mate a sad smile and when he feels the car come to a stop, he smiles a bit wider. “You’re gonna go with Zayn okay?” Harry says and another whine falls from Louis’ throat. 

“I want you, Harry,” 

“You’re going with Zayn and we’ll be together so soon, okay?” Harry says and Louis growls weakly at his alpha as he goes to his friend and he feels Zayn slip an arm around him for support. “Look we’re inside Louis,” he hears Zayn say quietly as he’s being pulled along. They come to a stop at what Louis can only imagine is a front desk and he hears Zayn asking for all four room keys. When they’re moving again, Louis sees Harry in front of them and he wants to catch up but Zayn holds him back and they step into the elevator. He just wants this jacket off. It’s so hot. So hot. Is all Louis can think. 

Once the doors are closed, Louis falls to the ground and he feels relieved to be sitting down but he’s being picked up by someone who he thinks is Harry and he’s scooped up in his arms again and he whines just wanting to sit down. Louis sticks out his arse again into Harry’s hands and he feels Harry finally giving in and squeezing his cheeks in his hands and Louis whines again. 

“I can feel how wet you are babe, all wet for me,” Harry growls into Louis’ ear and he backs into Harry’s hands some more. When he hears the elevator ding, he’s thankful that they’re moving again but he feels them stop and his back is pressed against a door. “Fucking hell,” He hears Harry swear and he hears him fumbling around with the room key and turning it to the correct side and he laughs in relief as Harry gets the door open. 

The next thing Louis feels is his back hitting a soft mattress and he starts to shed himself of his clothes. Getting off that god awful jack and his skinny jeans next and he opens his eyes to see Harry already naked and he feels his alpha undress him the rest of the way. Louis flips over and he bends his arse back into the air, showing off for Harry once again and he feels his slick dripping down his arse crack and onto the back of his thighs. The next thing he feels is all he’s wanted since the middle of the show. He feels Harry grabs his hips and he screams in pleasure when he feels Harry slide into him in one long glide. He paws at the sheets above him and he moves his arse back even more, wanting to please Harry and he hears his alpha groan and he moans when he feels a harsh slap landing onto his arse cheek. 

“Oh fuck- Harry so fucking- so good,” Louis screams as Harry hits his prostate dead on. It only takes a couple of more thrusts for Louis to be spurting out come onto their bed sheet and he hears Harry chuckle. 

“You like that huh babe?” Harry taunts and Louis sobs into the sheets as he feels himself leak more slick for his alpha. 

“M-more,” Louis moans and Harry laughs once more. 

“Greedy tonight are we?” Harry says as he shoves in two more fingers next to his cock. As he thrusts in and out of Louis, he feels his knot grow ever so slightly when Louis clenches around Harry. Harry then pulls out and flips Louis over harshly, throwing the omega’s legs over his shoulders and he shoves back into Louis, fast and harshly, making Louis howl into their room and he screws his eyes shut tightly and his hands grip the sheets, holding on so tight that his hands hurt. 

He smiles when he feels Harry’s lips attach to his own and he kisses back hastily, tangling his hands into his alpha’s sweaty curls and he moans again when Harry speeds up his thrusts and his teeth sink into his lips. Harry trails his lips down to Louis’ neck and he starts sniffing around and he finds his mating mark and he sinks his teeth into Louis’ skin not far from the scar and that makes Louis come once again, between them this time and making them sticky. 

“Knot me alpha, please,” Louis whines and Harry speeds up even more, getting harsher and faster when he feels his knot start to grow. Harry knows Louis is getting desperate when he calls Harry ‘alpha’.

“Give me a fucking second Lou- ooh fuck,” Harry groans as Louis leaks more slick onto Harry’s hard cock. 

“Hand- uh- uh, fuck- neck,” Louis moans loudly. Harry understands and he throws his right hand onto Louis’ neck, pressing his mate into the mattress and groaning at how unbelievably fucking gorgeous Louis looks like this, spread out for him all desperate and needy. 

“You like your alpha being rough? Huh? You like me using you for my knot?” Harry screams lowly in the air.

“Ye- fuck alpha-,” Louis croaks out from the minimal amount of air he’s getting in his throat. As Harry tightens the grip around Louis’ neck, Harry feels another spurt of Louis’ come shoot in between them and he lets go of his mates neck, wanting to hear him moan and scream, “Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Louis screams, digging his paws into the sheets, almost tearing some material. 

“Baby so fucking good,” Harry groans as he smashes his lips onto Louis’, making him whine from how sensitive he’s feeling. As Harry shoves his tongue into Louis’ mouth, he bites down onto his mates lip at the same time, making the sensitive one howl again. 

“Louis, fucking hell,” Harry groans into Louis’ lips as he feels his knot that is larger than usual pop into his mate. For the last time that night, Louis spurts out even more come, even though it’s only a little bit, the sensitivity makes his orgasm even better. Louis tangles his hands into Harry’s hair and he unhooks his legs from Harry’s shoulders, digging his heels into Harry’s lower back instead. As another wave of cum shoots out from Harry’s knot, Louis’ grip tightens into Harry’s hair and he arches his back, bringing them closer together and squeezing around Harry’s sensitive dick.

Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis’ neck, sniffing around his neck and breathing in his sweet scent. “That was fucking amazing Lou,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and he feels his mate smile against his shoulder. When Louis doesn’t reply for about a minute or two, Harry looks up and sees Louis’ eyes still closed, “you okay baby?” Harry asks and Louis’ smile grows wider and wider as he nods slowly. 

“So good,” Louis whispers. Harry chuckles as he connects his lips to Louis’ again, “I needed that,” Louis says and he opens his eyes, meeting Harry’s green eyes that are back to normal and not dilated an unnatural amount. 

“I know Louis, you’re in heat, you’ll need it for four more days,” Harry chuckles as does Louis. 

“Sleepy,” Louis says softly and Harry nods, lifting Louis onto his body and shuffling up the bed, snagging the edge of a blanket at the end of the bed and lazily throwing it on top of both of them.

xxxxxx

The next morning, the mated pair woke up at ten in the morning, an amazing sleep in for both of them and Harry woke up to a small little omega sniffing around his neck and ears and his hard member pressing against the top of his thigh. “Well good morning you,” Harry rasps out and he feels Louis starting to nip at his neck and chest, starting to groom his alpha and scratch at his chest. 

“Can you knot me alpha?”

“Right now?” Harry asks and Louis turns Harry over, straddling his alpha and he brings his hand down to his leaking cock and he starts pumping his length slowly. 

“Right now,” Louis says and he brings his other hand up to his nipple, squeezing tightly and he moans, loving how sensitive they are in his heat. Louis starts jerking his cock faster, squeezing ever so slightly for some pressure and making himself moan loudly. He speeds up a bit more when he feels Harry’s hands slide onto his hips and squeezing tightly. “Knot alpha,” 

“Not now, later,” Harry says and he brings Louis forward on his chest, “you look so pretty bub,” Harry compliments and Louis moans at the praise. 

Suddenly there is a knock on their door and Harry slaps Louis’ hand away and he pulls Louis down into him closely, knowing someone is here to take Louis while he’s in heat. When the person knocks again, Harry holds Louis tighter and Louis lets out a little whimper. 

“Hey boys it’s Zayn, I bought you guys room service,” Zayn is heard from the other side of the door and he chuckles a little when he hears Harry growl loudly. “It’s just me, Niall and Liam are still sleeping and I’ve just had a shower Harry so I don’t smell like Liam,” Zayn says, knowing he thinks Harry is a threat even though they’re perfectly fine friends. 

“Come in but we’re naked.” Harry huffs. 

“Hi,” Zayn says as he enters the room. He goes to the end of the bed and he sets down their breakfast on the bench that is there and he smiles at the clingy couple. 

“You can bring us food but don’t come in here again,” Harry smiles sarcastically and they wave bye as Zayn leaves. 

“Okay, can you suck me off now so we can eat?” Louis giggles and Harry flips them over, pinning Louis’ arms above him and he starts kissing down his cheeks and neck, nipping at Louis’ soft skin and on his mating scar. When he reaches Louis’ tummy, he starts swirling his tongue around Louis’ soft skin and he groans into Louis’ skin, sending a gorgeous shiver through Louis’ spine. Harry shuffles further down on Louis and he grabs Louis’ cock by his base and he sucks down onto Louis’ tip, making the omega moan and get Harry’s curls messier by his hands. 

Harry starts jerking Louis’ cock quickly all the while moving his mouth up and down his length and Louis moans again, this time screaming a little louder as he already starts to pulse in Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off with a pop and he spits onto Louis’ leaking cock and he squeezes his hand, making Louis groan louder and Harry laughs. 

“You’re so sensitive, so fucking hot,” Harry coos in a low tone and Louis moans once more, bucking up his hips and screwing his eyes shut, his hands gripping the sheets above him tightly. “fuck alpha!” Louis screams and he’s shooting hot sticky come down Harry’s throat, making his alpha cough slightly on his mate's dick. When Harry pulls off, he looks Louis dead in the eyes and he swallows his omega’s come. “Thank you,” Louis smiles and he pulls Harry up for a sweet, short kiss. “You know I’ve forgotten what city we’re in,” Louis says and Harry chuckles. 

“We’re in Paris Lou,” Harry laughs and Louis gasps. Harry gets up and goes over to the curtains, drawing them open, revealing the city and he loves when Louis’ smile grows so much that Harry thinks his cheeks would hurt. 

“Can we please eat now?” Louis groans and Harry nods, bouncing back over to his mate, grabbing the big tray of food their friend so kindly bought for them.

xxxxx

After breakfast with too many kisses and scenting sessions, Harry knotted Louis twice more and then he insisted that they take a shower, knowing they’ll be too busy over the next four days. When lunchtime came around, they sat at the window and they watched the busy city of paris go by while mating once again. 

When it was the last day of Louis’ heat, and the last day of their break, the pair spent the last couple of hours of Louis’ heat mating and staying linked together for as long as they could, even when they were in the shower and when they were watching the view again. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks as he twirls some of Louis’ hair in his fingers. 

“Us,” Louis smiles, taking Harry’s other hand and squeezing it tightly. 

“Tell me everything,” Harry smiles, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Louis’. 

“It’s not much really, it’s just that I can’t believe that we get to be together for the rest of our lives. You know, like starting a family and growing old together. I just can’t believe I’m all yours,” Louis smiles and he squeezes Harry’s hand once again. 

“I can’t believe you’re all mine as well,” Harry smiles, placing a soft kiss to his mate’s lips. 

“I love you… so much,” Louis beams and he rests his head against his alpha’s.

“I love you too… so much,” Harry smiles and he presses their lips together again, softer again this time and sealing their future with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know if you guys want more of my fics, i have plenty! :)


End file.
